


Come Back To Me

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anduin/Medivh If That's Your Little Slashy Heart's Desire, Fluff, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, I Honestly Cannot Decide, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Protective Anduin Lothar, You Know What... Maybe It's Mine's Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: "Anduin understood his need to get away for a time, but he wasn't going to let him go into the big wide world without something he could protect himself with if things were to get ugly."Medivh receives a gift on the day he leaves Stormwind; but perhaps, just perhaps, something more awaits him when he'll get back.Very much pre-movie.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar & Medivh
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Come Back To Me

"Medivh, wait!" Anduin ran after his friend as the mage strode to his horse, ready to leave Stormwind behind for a long time. "I have something for you."

Anduin understood his need to get away for a time, but he wasn't going to let him go into the big wide world without something he could protect himself with if things were to get ugly.

Medivh stopped, turning back and smiling at Anduin. Llane, their third friend, had said his farewell the last day, and he didn't exactly expect Anduin to show up now, either. Medivh didn't want an overly emotional scene when he'd be leaving, still, he had to admit at least to himself that he was happy to see Anduin.

"What is it?" he asked when Anduin caught up to him.

The soldier presented a short, elegant blade to him in a soft, moderately decorated leather sheath. Medivh pulled the dagger out of it, examining it curiously. It was slender, delicate, more like a knife, really; but an oh-so-beautiful one.

"It's custom-made, specifically for you, both the blade and the sheath" Anduin explained, gently rolling up the sleeve of Medivh's robe on his left arm and showing him how to wear the sheath on his forearm correctly so it wouldn't annoy him on his travels or while spellcasting.

It had the advantage of covering the burn-mark of the Guardian, too, which was a good thing because Anduin wanted to kill someone every time he saw it. His friend wasn't anyone's fucking property to be marked like this.

"It's pretty small" Medivh eventually said, but it was clear on his face that he liked the gift.

"Yes" the soldier nodded, smiling. "But it's dangerously sharp, lethal, and never to be underestimated just because its size; just like you."

Medivh blushed lightly but his hood provided enough shadows so Anduin didn't notice it; hopefully. He slipped the blade back into its sheath, running his fingers over the handle with genuine appreciation. The weapon was indeed a masterwork.

However, a blade was only as good as its wielder, and in this case, its wielder was very good. Aside from Anduin and Llane, who had been his teachers for long years, no one in Azeroth knew that Medivh was in fact a skilled fighter with daggers and knives. His small build and speed made him a very dangerous and unpredictable opponent, even against several enemies at once. Although, Anduin hoped it'd never come to this; he knew all too well that Medivh wasn't a warrior, not in this sense of the word. What made Medivh utterly dangerous was his magic, not a blade in his hand.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, truly" the mage said, smiling up at his friend.

Anduin couldn't keep his worry at bay anymore, not when Medivh was about to leave the safety of Stormwind, alone. He stepped closer, so close he knew it'd have been more than uncomfortable from anyone else with the exception of Llane maybe, and the next thing Medivh knew was Anduin's hands on his face, his thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. Medivh took a shuddering breath, his fingers finding and curling into the fabric of Anduin's tunic on his chest. It wasn't overstepping, not with them. They were close, ever since they'd known each other, and Medivh knew that Anduin would've given his life for both him and Llane in a blink of an eye. He could only hope that he was worthy of such devotion.

"Don't you _dare_ not coming back! You hear me? _Don't you dare!_ " Anduin whispered, his voice rough with barely controlled emotions, and his blazing eyes holding Medivh captive.

He swallowed but managed to nod, and Anduin leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Fly safe and far, little raven!" he muttered their usual farewell, then his hands weren't on Medivh's face anymore, and after a last meaningful glance, Anduin turned around and walked away.


End file.
